Red Dwarf ROBLOX
Red Dwarf ROBLOX ''is a series due to be released soon from the DBC (Doc Broadcasting Corp). Jon of Channel TST has contributed to production by constructing the three main ship models (Starbug, Blue Midget and the majority of Red Dwarf), playing the Kryten role, creating the costumes and contributing plot ideas. Development The trailer for the series was released on 1st October 2012. Meanwhile, Jon allowed the Red Dwarf items that he had been creating to be used in the series and, in return, was offered a role in the series and a morph of his skutter model. Throughout October progress was made with models and costumes with intentions of the first episode, ''Voxels, being released in time for Christmas and an early 2013 broadcast of the rest of the series. With Doctor making constant changes to the set, and Jon making improvements to existing costumes, as well as introducing the six 25th anniversary specials and other one-off episodes, this proposal soon fell. Filming is expected to be delayed further since, in March 2013, Doc began building new sets following a furious rant when Jon had finished his new bunk room, threatening to cancel RDR ''if he couldn't build a good set. As such, he began building new sets as a test of his building quality not speed. Shortly afterwards, following confusion about the set-up and concept of the series, Jon's scripts were abandoned from the project. Although Jon's proposal of having the characters in AR had been accepted enough for ''Voxels ''to open the series, Doc's scripts took place outside AR with no acknowledgement of their constant pixelized appearance. As such, it was decided that neither ''Voxels ''would not be used as a script, and if ''Come on Down ''was to be used it would require heavy modification. Episodes While Doctor had originally intended for ''RDR ''to be a direct continuation from the original series, it was Jon who proposed that the series take place in a Total Immersion Video game to explain their appearance. This plot was established in ''Voxels, the episode that later became the series opener. Voxels Holly brings the crew into his latest Total Immersion project to test it for any errors. What they find upon pressing 'Play' is a bit strange, considering their current situation. Although Jon had originally planned to write a second episode, Mutiny, and agreed to write one of Doctor's ideas into Cause and Causality, other projects such as Some Engines Do Stuff ''and ''The Intelligence People prevented him from doing so. It would be many months before Jon wrote another episode: Come On Down. Following disagreement surrounding the set-up for the series, Voxels ''was dropped altogether, but another episode with a similar plot was written by Doctor200004, using the basic set up and title to open the series, albeit without reference to the character's different appearance in real life. Come On Down The Dwarfers receive a signal from a nearby television studio and are inadvertently signed up to appear on a game show that has been running for almost three million years. ''Come On Down was originally written with stage directions and dialogue that would be almost impossible to do within Red Dwarf ROBLOX's restrictions, and so a lot of scenes had to be modified for use. Even then, the script would still test Doctor's directing capabilities. For the same reasons that Voxels ''was dropped, ''Come on Down ''may very likely be dropped for the same reasons. Endurance Unhappy with the restrictions that ''RDR ''naturally imposed on Jon's script writing - characters had to be on screen to speak, sets were totally enclosed et cetera - Jon decided to try and write a script that, while it would use the basic plot that had been established in ''Voxels, would be more true to the original Red Dwarf ''series. The result of this was the first of two parts, ''Endurance, taking elements from a previously abandoned RDR ''script ''Mutiny, in which the skutters flee from Red Dwarf in a Blue Midget. It is unknown at the moment whether or not this script will be used for RDR, but considering the complications that come with it, it is highly unlikely. TST's Involvement Channel TST's involvement with Red Dwarf ROBLOX ''was quite considerable, what with TST's Jonateer making almost all the clothes and smaller models as well as the 'shells' for the three main ships. Alongside this, he would be playing the role of Kryten and wrote two episodes: ''Voxels ''and ''Come On Down. Charlie played Lister at the start of the 25th anniversary episode, but he was just a seat filler. Kerry later came back to take his role. As the series production headed into 2013, Jonateer's focus was on his own Red Dwarf game , which shared in common with the series only the ship models and clothing (Doctor would later, however, take some textures for such items as lager and bazookoids for his own series). In February, following an attempt to make the original Red Dwarf game more realistic, Jon made a 1:75 scale model of the Series X ship. Doctor, however, has remained adamant that, unlike the original series, small scale models will not be used in Red Dwarf ROBLOX, and so this model will not feature in the series. Further small scale models were made and incorporated into a 'studio place', such as models for Starbug and Blue Midget that could be pulled out of a scale shuttle bay, as well as a remote control White Giant, a shuttle based on the original 'White Midget' craft due to appear in Series III and later abandoned in favour of Starbug. Further 'high detail' models were built, starting with the White Giant cockpit and sleeping quarters seen in ''Endurance ''- initially for Jon's own reference when writing, and later for Doctor to use as reference when building his own version - and a second set in the form of the Series X bunk room, the latter sparking a rant from Doctor, who threatened to cancel ''RDR ''if he could not match Jon's building with his own sets. Gallery Reddwarf2013.png|The 2013 Red Dwarf model at an early stage RobloxScreenShot03222013_191624212.jpg|The 2013 Blue Midget model in its shuttle bay RobloxScreenShot04032013_092057610.jpg|The 2013 bunk room RobloxScreenShot04032013_093115506.jpg|The 2013 White Giant cockpit RobloxScreenShot04032013_093124747.jpg|The 2013 White Giant sleeping quarters